


Luna

by OneMinuteBack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMinuteBack/pseuds/OneMinuteBack
Summary: Amaba mirar las estrellas, porque allí en el cielo, también estaba ella.Theodore Nott / Luna Lovegood





	Luna

**Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo.

_Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

—0—

 

**Luna**

 

No sabe porqué ha empezado a mirarla pero se ha vuelto un hábito, una costumbre, casi una necesidad, porque le gusta. Le gusta observarla.

Siempre había escuchado hablar de ella, de la niña rara, la lunática, pero nunca la había  _visto_.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que la miró de verdad. Había sido desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Se había sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana para poder estudiar solo y en tranquilidad, un par de horas después, cuando ya había terminado un ensayo de Transformaciones, había levantado la vista para mirar al exterior a través del cristal. La había visto caminar por los alrededores de Hogwarts, saltando y brincando por aquí y allá, recogiendo cosas del suelo y guardándolas en los bolsillos de su túnica. Lo primero que pensó al verla era que la gente tenía razón, y era una chica extraña. Había estado a punto de volver a centrarse en sus estudios, cuando observó cómo la chica se extendía en el césped, con los pies descalzos y estirados, la túnica mal colocada, y los brazos tendidos a cada lado, aunque lo que más le había llamado la atención era su cabello largo y rubio, esparcido por el suelo, contrastando con el color verde del césped. Se notaba que el cabello estaba enmarañado por lo largo que era, y tenía algunas ramas y flores enredadas en los mechones, lo que le hacía parecer parte del entorno, como si fueran las raíces de un árbol saliendo a la superficie.

Aún así su cabello deslumbraba en un tono áureo. Su tez blanca y su rostro relajado contrastaba con el color oscuro de su túnica, con la reluciente atmósfera a su alrededor. Ella brillaba como si tuviera luz propia.

Esa era la primera vez que la había mirado, y ahora ya no podía parar de hacerlo.

Gracias a eso, se había dado cuenta de que amaba observar las estrellas solo porque le recordaban a ella. Lejanas, preciosas e inalcanzables.

Suspira, mientras apoya su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, sentado en el césped. Es tarde, y si algún profesor o prefecto le encuentra ahí, seguramente termine con un buen castigo, pero esa noche el cielo está despejado, y él se encuentra melancólico, así que se dedica a observar las estrellas, porque sabe que ellas le entienden.

— No deberías comerte ese pastel de calabaza.

Se sobresalta asustado, y cuando alza su cabeza con rapidez, sus ojos se encuentran directos con unos ojos azules y curiosos. Traga saliva, nervioso, y desvía su mirada hacia el pastel que reposa en un plato sobre su regazo, y luego vuelve su vista a ella, ahora más tranquilamente, dándose cuenta de que su largo cabello rubio cae trenzado de manera desigual sobre su hombro derecho, y que lleva todavía la túnica del colegio a su manera comúnmente desarreglada.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunta, casi por inercia.

— Hace unos días había una plaga de  _bundimuns_  en el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid.

Su tono de voz es ligero, e incluso se encoge de hombros suavemente, como si lo dicho no tuviera importancia alguna, pero sus ojos le miran seriamente.

Él no sabe qué pensar, porque ese año no está estudiando Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, y no sabe ni si quiera qué es un  _bundimun,_ así que solo asiente, y aparta el plato con el pastel de calabaza hacia un lado.

  — ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?— se atreve a preguntar.

No recibe respuesta, así que vuelve a mirar a la chica, quien tiene la mirada perdida en un punto lejano de los jardines, mientras ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Estoy buscando mi libro de pociones—responde, al cabo de unos minutos, con un tono de voz que a él le suena utópico—. Los  _nargles_  lo han escondido en algún lugar. Últimamente solo esconden mis libros, aunque luego siempre aparecen debajo de mi cama.  

Ella suelta una pequeña y melodiosa risa divertida y sus ojos azules parecen iluminados por algo que él no alcanza a comprender. Debe de haber expresado su confusión en el rostro, porque ella le mira y sonríe, como si comprendiera que él no pueda entenderla, y entonces se gira, dispuesta a marcharse.

— Espera— la detiene, sintiéndose ansioso cuando ella lo mira fijamente— Si los  _nargles_  no han dejado el libro bajo tu cama—dice, aun con la confusión distinguiéndose en su voz— yo podría prestarte mi libro de pociones mañana.

Ella ladea la cabeza, y por un momento sus ojos se abren sorprendidos, parpadeando lentamente.

 — Eso sería muy amable de tu parte— murmura con voz suave.

 — Consideralo un agradecimiento por lo del pastel.

Ella le mira aun con sus profundos ojos claros, y sonríe de la misma manera en la que lo hacía unos minutos atrás, cuando hablaba de los  _nargles_.

  — En ese caso, nos vemos mañana, Theodore Nott.

Exhala con fuera, a causa de los nervios y la impresión, mientra ve como ella emprende su camino hacia el castillo, con la trenza rebotando en su hombro mientras da pequeños saltitos.

— Hasta mañana, Luna— susurra, aunque ella ya esta demasiado lejos para escucharlo.

Theodore sonríe, apoyándose otra vez en el árbol, mirando hacia el cielo. 

Se ha enamorado de una estrella.

O tal vez solo de Luna.


End file.
